Nida
by Abigail Withered
Summary: A story of a Stalker who is in love with his close friend a Priestess but quickly finds himself competing with a Knight for her affection. And yes I do not own Ragnarok Online.
1. Chapter 1

Nida could feel his heart bleed. He wished and tried to convince himself this is all a bad dream. But unfortunately for him, it wasn''t. He kept only thinking about her and of course, Sir Gregory who seem to be her new beloved. He sat there in his dark little alley all alone with no one to comfort him. He felt like there was no reason for him to live. He felt like his heart was shattered into a thousand pieces, and only God knows if he would ever be the same person again. His eyes were burning and his mouth was dry, he could feel a part of himself fading away. He wandered if he was gone, would Gabrielle ever remember him after this. Would she remember him as her friend? Or would she just let Gregory erase his memory and fill his lost. Nida closed his eyes and then he let his entire world went black.

Nida didn't realize he fell asleep while he was busy thinking about the newly happy couple. He was so obssessed about them that he entirely forgot about himself. He woke up after a few hours had gone pass by. He got up from the ground and brushed his clothes and checked if he missed anything. He was about to leave before he heard a familiar voice calling for him. He knew that voice very well, it belong to her.

"Nida!"

It was Gabrielle. For a moment he could feel a certain happiness. Did she left Gregory? Was there nothing between them? Nida could only reflect a tiny smile and a glint of joy as she approached closer. She looked content but happy, which made him a bit worried. He knew her for quite some time, she never had a sad expression on her face. She was always a bright and positive young girl. But there was something about her that made him worry.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh, you were? I was just... sleeping I guess," he answered with a dull expression on his face, "So what is you were looking for me?"

"Well I met this knight at the Church. He seemed nice, decent and he was quite charming," she said, "I need you to do me a favor Nida!"

Nida was taken back as she gave him the news. He knew Gregory but he think it was best if he acted he didn't. It was quite clear Gabrielle recently met him. By the tip of her voice, he knew this conversation wasn't going to be good, for him.

"Which is?" he replied calmly trying not to release his frustration.

"Well, he asked me if I could accompany him to Al De Baran. He said he has some urgent business to do there and needed my help as a Healer." she explained.

"Why couldn't you just warp him or he ask him to go find a Kafra receptionist to transport him there?" replied an annoyed Nida,

"I would but the problem is I didn't have a warp to Al De Baran and also the Kafra's are all unavailable the next few following days,"

Nida gave an annoyed look. He slapped his forehead. First Gregory broke his heart now he's only rubbing it in. What's next?

"So how do I fit in all of this?" he asked.

"He doesn't know the way through Mjolnir's mountains. And I did say you were a good guide," she answered.

Nida paused for a moment. He looked at Gabrielle, bug eyed. She looked quite desperate and hoping for his help. Nida couldn't turn her down. She was one of his greatest weakness. He sighed and replied, "Oh, all right."

"Oh thank you! You're the greatest friend a girl could ask!" she replied gleefully. Nida could only give her a faint smile as a gesture of "you're welcome". But deeply, he could only scream and cursed himself for getting into such a mess.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bright and beautiful morning the next day or so it would be for our hero of the story. Nida could barely sleep that night. He feared mostly having Gabrielle or Gregory in his dreams. He considered being eaten up by a Fabre was a better nightmare than that. He looked at himself at the mirror and guessed he only had a few hours of sleep by the bags under his eyes. He went downstairs to get himself some breakfast cooked at the inn he was staying. He however least expected the two of them would already be up early to greet him in time for breakfast.

"Nida! Over here!" waved Gabrielle. Gabrielle was with Gregory not far from Nida was standing. Nida gave himself a dumb comment. A smile manage to pop up from his lips. He shrugged the thought of sitting next to Gregory. He somehow manage to suck in his gut and forced himself to sit with them.

"You guys are up early," he said. He restrained himself from saying "good morning".

"Well, Gregory here wanted to get there early," she answered.

"Oh I see," he replied, "I guess I'll have somethign to eat before we go."

"Sorry, we really have to go now!" said Gregory, "The mountains would be crawling with flesh eating Argiopes by noon. So it's best we leave now and get there the sooner the better."

"Look, at least let me get a bite to eat," Nida complained, "If not I'll be starving the whole trip."

"You should've thought about that before you got up late!" shouted a frustrated Gregory with his fist banging down on the table. Everyone else stared at them.

Nida gave him a smug look. He wanted to say something "who the hell do you think you are?", but he would just wait for Gregory to make another move. But actually he doesn't mind to be the first one to cause a fight. He grew up in the slums. Brawls and fights often happen there. It was a tough life living in the Frontier city, if you're not fit for it then you're better off dead. All those years there thought Nida how to survive and also gave him an attitude adjustment. He knew how to handle these Highlanders as they we're proudly called. Back then, Highlanders such as Pronteran and Izludian people often look down and pushed around the Morrocans or the Outlanders. It was back then when Nida picked a fight with a few swordsman and had himself winded up in jail for a few weeks. Nida doesn't really mind going back to jail even if he means teaching Gregory to give him some respect.

Gabrielle however knew Nida very well. She knew Nida didn't like to be rushed and not to mention being pushed around by someone. She would be the one to prevent him from getting in a fight and starting one. She doesn't like him to get hurt. Everytime he got hurt even if it means saving her from trouble, it breaks her heart. She would even cry for him. Gabrielle then thinks she better settle this and she quickly stood up from her seat. She wanted to calm both of them down, especially Nida.

"Greg, we should let him eat first. Otherwise he would be too hungry to guide us to Al De," she said.

Gregory looked at Gabriel. Nida could see something between them especially from that jerk. He seemed content now. "Alright, Nida I'm sorry for the way I acted," Gregory apologized.

Nida looked at him in the eyes. Nida face expression didn't change and then he just simply said coldly, "Whatever,"

"I'll be waiting at the Northern gates. Gabrielle you coming?" he asked.

"Alright, Nida please don't take too long," she pleaded and then left with Gregory.

"Please don't take too long," he repeated her last words sarcasticaly, "Sheesh, and that guy what a dick head."

Half an hour later, Nida went to the Northern gates to meet Gregory and Gabriel who were waiting anxiously for him. Nida had a content look on his face it seems he satisfied his morning hunger just nicely. He had the typical toothpick gag, where a guy bites on a toothpick where he finds it such a manly image.

"What took you so long?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just wanted to give you two some quality time to each other," said Nida with sly grin. He was surprised the way he acted and asked himself "what am i saying?"

Gabrielle and Gregory blushed and both them gave a light laugh. Gregory turned to Nida and asked, "Well it seems we're ready to go now. And my Peco Peco looks quite fresh for today's journey. Okay Nida lead us the way."

The three of them dissapeared somewhere in the northern horizons, deep into the mountains of Mjolnir.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later…

"How long more is it?" asked Gregory.

"A bit further. But not that far," replied Nida, "Hmm, funny that you don't know this part at all. Knights usually come here to brawl and train."

"That's because I recently became one a few days ago,"

"Oh I see,"

It had been two hours since they left Prontera. Nida had led them deep into Mjolnir only God knows where. They came along the Argos and Argiopes and managed to overcome them easily. Nida knew these parts of the region very well even for a common Outlander. Besides spending time with Gabrielle, Nida also enjoys treasure hunting all over Rune Midgard. He would hang out in bars hearing rumors of hidden treasures and would go alone hunting for it without Gabrielle knowing. Nida looked around for something

"I think we better rest for a moment," suggested Nida.

"I guess so," said Gregory and then he got off his Peco Peco, "Are you alright Gabrielle?"

"I'm fine. Is it still far away Nida?"

"Not really. Just over this bunch of trees and then we have to cross a small island to get to Al De Baran," he replied and then he sat down under a tree.

"Nida, I'd like to thank you for guiding me. And I'm sorry the way I reacted this morning," apologized Gregory as he joined Nida.

Nida looked at him and then he smiled accepting his apology. But still Nida couldn't forget his relationship with Gabrielle which is so much developing at the moment. Ever since they left Prontera, he could only her laughter and his corny jokes. Not to mention, Gregory also love sharing with her the details of his days as a swordsman. She would also share her stories as an Acolyte and seemed to always praise Nida a lot about how she first met him. This made Nida quite happy but still its probably she's just trying not to make Gregory hate him or so. So either way he doesn't know what she meant it by her praises.

"What do you have to do in Al De Baran?" Nida asked trying to stir up a conversation.

"I have a quest there assigned by Lord Arthur,"

"King Tristian's most favorable Lord Knight in the capital?" asked Nida looking quite surprised.

"Yes, that's him alright,"

"What does he have to do with a guy like you? I mean no offense but you're just a recently promoted swordsman and now you're dealing with a high ranked officer," Nida asked.

"Simple. He's my father," snickered Gregory.

Nida looked at him bug-eyed and then said, "You could have told me in the first place. Why do you have to address him formerly why not just say dad?"

"Sorry, every time I'm in the presence of other officers I had to address him formerly," explained Gregory.

"So what's the quest?" asked Nida who seemed to be still curious.

"I have to see some old guy in Al De Baran which dad says he has a job for me to do," he replied.

"Okay, we'll get there soon enough," said Nida and then he turned to Gabrielle, "Hey are you okay? You look exhausted."

"No. I'm fine," replied Gabrielle.

Gregory stood up and offered, "If you want to you could ride my Peco Peco. A gentleman shouldn't let a lady walk on her feet."

"It's alright! I'm fine!" she protested.

"Alright, if you all are quite done. Let's go! Al De Baran is waiting for us," said Nida. He felt weird all of a sudden now he's beginning to be friends with Gregory. But he still thinks he is still his rival between him and Gabrielle.

It was not long later until they finally reach into Al De Baran, the capital city of the Northern Regions. Al De Baran was famous for it's clock tower where anyone could see it from a far. People from all over Rune Midgard, would venture forth into the clock tower to face the challenges that waited for them. Al De Baran was also famous for it's canal. Merchants and Travelers of the Northern Region would often use the canal rather than walking down the route to the city. And lastly people from all over Rune Midgard would visits the city to celebrate the Christmas seasons with Santa in Lutie. It was always an exciting moment day after day in the city of Al De Baran. It was also the city for opportunists like Sir Gregory who was given a special task by his father. It had been a long time since any of them visited Al De Baran.

"Well, we're here. So where's this guy you were looking for?" asked Nida.

"He's living Seventh Avenue, Evergreen Terrace. I think I can find it easily," replied Gregory bearing a note with a written address on it.

"Hmm, if you need directions. Evergreen is located that way," said Nida pointing out to a residential area of Al De Baran.

"Alright! Thanks for your help Nida. I'll see both of you later," said Gregory as he disappeared into a crowd.

"So, what's next?" asked Nida looking awkwardly at Gabrielle.

"I don't know. Hang out, go into the clock tower or visit Lutie as usual?" she replied.

"I think just hang out and wait for Greg. Otherwise we'll lose each other in suburbia."

"Okay, but on second thought maybe I'll go shopping if you don't mind?" she asked checking her purse for the sum of her money.

"Okay,"

"You going to wait here?"

"Probably."

"Why don't you come along?"

"And carry your stuff again? No way!" he replied sarcastically.

Gabrielle gave an upset look at Nida. In the end both of them could only laugh at each other. At that moment Nida could remember the days of him hanging out with Gabrielle like this. It was a blissful moment that even a rouge like him could keep it sacred for all eternity. He could feel himself dying for a moment as he pictured himself telling her the three words that could melt anyone's heart. Gabrielle had been his best friend but he wondered if a best friend could become into something more. His thoughts bounced into thousands of questions that he could not even answer. He wondered if it would hurt to ask her about a few things, like "do you like Gregory". But he would expected the least of unwanted answers like "Yes I do". Nida could also picture himself running errands for her to know what Gregory likes and dislikes just because she wants to know him better. So in a way Nida is torn in half, right down in the middle.

Nida found himself a bench to rest on. He tried to think of something else rather than about his love life. He could even ask does he have one in the first place? He lied down looking at the batch of clouds. This reminded him of the time he did this with an old friend a year before he met Gabrielle unfortunately he lost contact with that friend after they went their separate ways. He wondered to himself what ever happened to her and told himself that she's probably doing much better than him. Nida felt like dozing off for a moment while waiting for Gregory and Gabrielle.

Unfortunately he was interrupted before he could snooze off.

"Hey where's Gabrielle?" asked a familiar voice.

"Shopping," replied Nida knowing it was Gregory.

"Oh, then why aren't you with her?"

"Greg, take it from me. Don't ever follow her shopping," replied Nida with his eyes closed, "I wonder what kind of idiot would help her with her shopping."

There was a silence for a moment. Nida voiced out, "Greg?" He got up from the bench and looked around and then saw Gregory helping Gabrielle with her shopping. He then slumped back to the bench saying "doofus!" while slapping his forehead. He then wondered whether it should be him helping Gabrielle in the first place. Then he thought of the charms and etiquettes of a true gentleman. Man like Gregory, he thought, girls would go really for guys like him. Gregory is the epitome of a true gentleman and Nida is just a typical ruffian.

"Oh My Gawd!" Gabrielle screamed.

Nida quickly got up to see the commotion and saw something unexpected. She saw her hugging a young rugged Blacksmith. Someone he used to know back then. Zack Taylor, whom Nida knew, who was only a wee merchant a few years ago. Nida then look at Gregory who had a disappointing look on his face. Probably a case of jealousy had injected into him.

"Hey Nida! Long time no see!" said Zack as he approached Nida.

"Yeah, same here. Look at you now, a Blacksmith like your old dad!" said Nida shaking hands with Zack.

"Yeah, but he's a pro now! I mean he's finally Whitesmith!" exclaimed Zack, "And I just graduated into Smith work like a month ago! And look at you! You look friggin' awesome! Comodo leisure I presume?"

"Yeah, I bought my clothes there. Quite cheap though," said Nida with a wide grin on his face. He loved Zack's company he was always the cheerful and friendly type. But then there was something threatening about him, Gabrielle seemed to be also enjoying his company even when they were partied long time ago. But still Nida couldn't reject an old friend like Zack.

"So what are you doing here in Al De?" added Zack, "Chillin' with Gabby and that guy?"

"Well we came here since that guy, Greg, I mean had an errand to do. I was the bloody guide," replied Nida, "What about you?"

"Well, I went to see a Professor this morning and she predicted I'll be seeing some old buddies here. So I tried my luck and it seems her prediction were friggin' true!" answered Zack. Nida gave an awkward look at him. Nida knew he was the typical joker and that was quite hard to believe. Nida gave an annoyed look at Zack. Zack could let out a laugh and said, "Sorry just screwing with you. I came here to do some errands and would never guess to see you guys here! Damn, I miss you guys!"

Gabrielle and Gregory approached towards Nida and Zack.

"Hey Zack! You have any plans later?" asked Gabrielle holding a bag of recently shopped stuff, "If not why don't you hang out with us. So we can catch up the times we lost. And this here is Gregory. Gregory meet Zack Taylor, an old friend!"

"Charmed," replied Gregory.

"Ssup," said Zack, "Yeah I guess I can chill with you guys for awhile. Nothing important to do since my dad's running the whole dang business in Alberta with my bro! So I guess I'm free in the mean time."

"Great!" said Gabrielle happily.

"Oh joy," said Gregory with a faint voice.

Nida doesn't really know which is better. It was either meeting Zack again or the look on Gregory's face. It didn't really end up a bad day after all for him as expected. Nida looked at Gabrielle she seemed so happy with another guy's presence and then he wondered is he still important to her?


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening the four of them decided to have dinner in one of Al De Baran's most exclusive restaurant. One of the reasons Nida enjoy Zack's company is because he never has to spent a single zenny. Zack is always considerate and the most generous person you could have met. He is never short on money and he is always happy to spend it with friends. The good thing about him he earns his own money rather than asking allowance from his parents unlike some spoiled rich people. Zack never believe in using his parent's money only if it's for emergencies, he would feel guilty spending them since they worked so hard for it. It's not because they were poor, he was born one of the most prestigious family in Alberta. Yet his father the great Ben Taylor, taught his sons the value of even a single zenny. He was a good father who raised and disciplined his boys well.

It was a beautiful evening for the four of them. The three of them Nida, Gabrielle and Gregory just had the meal of their life. They never tasted anything so delicious and all of them thank Zack for his generosity. Zack as usual was happy to see his friends having a good time and they even promised themselves not to get carried away with their appetites. Besides Nida, Zack also knew places all around Rune Midgard. He himself picked the restaurant they were eating. It was great, it had good food and also great entertainment. The music played by the Bard was absolutely wonderful that even anyone would want an encore. That night the bard played "Poem of Bragi" a well-written poem-song by the infamous Corinthius Baltimore. Music lovers would consider it to be a sad tale in musical history when Corinthius passed away five years ago due to a bad case of cholera. Musicians and music lovers would cherish his unforgettable song, where it remained beautiful even until now.

"So how's Syne doing?" asked Nida

"He's doing fine. He's working now with my dad refining weapons and stuff like that," said Zack as he took another bite at his peco peco leg.

"How about Tyler?" Nida added.

"Ha ha, that kid? He's probably becoming the first Alchemist in our family. I mean I thought our family were just nothing special. But damn, we finally have a genius with us!" said Zack proudly.

Then there was silence for a while and then Zack whispered to Nida.

"Hey Nid, Gabby is so friggin' hot this days. Why did you let this guy cut in?"

"Me? Nah, I'm just her friend," Nida betrayed his true feelings, "So you got anyone lately?"

"Well I've been searching. But I couldn't find the right one yet," explained Zack, "I mean I want a girl with a hot body and a good attitude. As in she's nice, sweet, and all plus she must be hot!"

"You do know you're asking too much?"

"I sure am!" laughed Zack so hard that he almost choke.

Nida then look at Gregory who was throwing himself at Gabrielle. And she looked completely lost in their conversation. It looks like it was certain there was something going on between the two of them. Nida felt like throwing the plate at Gregory but he felt quite bad as he thought about Gabrielle. She would hate him for that and probably she'll be siding with Gregory. Nida then thought about telling her how she feels. In an exotic restaurant like that, it seems to be the perfect and romantic place for someone to say the three magic words. However it would also be the best place for a guy's heart to be broken. He could imagine how things would turn out the bad way. She would give him an odd look and then she would say no and then he could only imagine her words of comfort. "Let's just stay as friends," she would say. Friends? Nida thought. Would they return back to as just friends since he told her he loved her. Nida just gave a stern look and then planned to interrupt the two of them.

"So Greg, what's your mission?"

"Huh?" Gregory looked at Nida, "Oh, the old guy wanted me to go to the Orc Village to help out a certain Guild there. They said they were desperately in need of a Knight class, and so the old guy applied me."

"So when do you have to start?" Nida continued.

"Tomorrow, I guess. I guess I'll be staying here over night and move out there the next day,"

"Would you like us to help?" Gabrielle suddenly asked.

"Huh, erm, if you guy's don't mind. Yeah sure, I'd be delighted if you follow me," replied Gregory trying to put up a smile on his face.

"Nida! Let's help Gregory!" burst Gabrielle suddenly and looking eager for him to agree with the idea.

Nida gave an awkward look. He kept saying to himself, "Say No! Say No!" But instead he said, "Okay. Why not?" In his mind again, he cursed himself and complained why is he helping that guy again. He felt like smashing his head on the place and wanted to bleed to death.

"Hey can I come? I got nothing to do," asked Zack.

"Sure why not? Isn't that right Gregory?" Gabrielle asked.

Gregory looked at Zack and then he asked, "Are you sure? Could a Blacksmith like you handle massive hordes of Orcs?"

"Greg! Zack is one of the best fighters I ever seen. You shouldn't underestimate him," she said.

"Oh alright, sorry about that Zack. I just want the best for my mission, sorry," Gregory apologized.

"That's okay. I get it most of the time," Zack smiled.

"Yeah right," mumbled Nida.

Nida looked at Gregory. He knew he didn't want Zack in since Gabrielle seemed happy when the Blacksmith was around. Nida felt like he saw the green eyed monster behind Gregory. Gregory envied Zack; he was rich but also generous. Gregory then decided to stop concerning about Zack and continued his conversation with Gabrielle. Zack didn't seem to notice Gregory's attitude towards him. He was happily eating his well-paid food. Nida then wondered, is he really thinking too much about things?

The evening ended quickly. The three of them found a place to stay for the night, a luxurious hotel again on the account of Zack's money. Yet again he was happy to spend his money in such a good way.

The next morning, Nida got up early just to do some warm up with some Mantis and Petite dragons outside the city. He then wandered if he could jus run away from them but then he thought it would make matters only worse. He would forever be known as a coward. Nida could only sigh and look at the loot he picked up. "That's not gonna do enough for me," he said to himself. Then he picked it up and entered the city again. It was usually quite in the mornings, the city would only get livelier in the afternoon. Nida took his stuff and sold it at the nearest merchant shop and managed to get some pocket money to survive for the day. He then wondered what he could get at the Orc Village it's been so long since he's been there. The only thing he managed to steal once from an Orc was a huge brandish Orc Sword, which seemed to be belonging to the Orc Hero. Nida quickly became popular by his mates in Morroc for swiping such a great steal. Until today he kept the sword, he even kept an Orkish Voucher he looted from a party when he was a mere thief. Those things were one of his greatest treasures and he never wants to be apart from them.

"Well I guess I'll just have to wait for them to come find me," he said to himself.

Nida wanted to sit at the same spot he sat the other day but suddenly he saw a young female archer taking his spot. She was cute he thought she looked fifteen or fourteen. Nida thought and decided to move somewhere else not to bother her. Nida then chose a bench further from her. As he sat down he saw the girl looking at him. Was there something on his face he wondered? He didn't care. He pretended to look somewhere else but the girl still kept starring at him. Suddenly the unexpected the happened, the girl approached him.

"Hi!" she greeted.

"Err Hi, can I help you with something?" he replied.

"Well, since you're an Outlander too. Have you seen an Assassin, with bushy gray hair here lately? Just wondering only," she asked.

"Not really. I just got out from the merchant shop. I haven't seen anyone else here lately. Something the matter?"

"He promised me he'd take me to Comodo. But I guess he's late,"

"Oh I see," answered Nida. He then thought this girl might just want him to help her with her training. Nida was about to say no but then she asked him something else.

"So could I hang out with you until he comes by?"

"Er, aren't you afraid of Outlanders like me?"

"Well, Rogues and Stalkers like you. They usually give me perverted comments and tried to harass me. But you didn't yet" she grinned.

"Well I'm not in the mood to bother people. Especially cute archers like yourself," he snickered.

"Aww, flattery won't get you anywhere you know,"

"You can't say I tried can you?" he laughed. And she laughed along with him and then he asked, "So what's your name?"

"Ariel Silvermoon," she said, "Yours?"

"Nida Esquire,"

"Please to meet you Nida," she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabrielle got up that morning thinking to do some last minute shopping before Gregory decided to go to the Orc Village. She wasn't unaware that she's falling for Gregory let alone breaking Nida's heart. Love or relationship was the least thing she would think off. But ever since she met Gregory Arthur, she feels like she couldn't get enough of him. She considered him witty but mostly charming. And Gregory would do anything to see her laugh or smile. But Gabrielle doesn't really know about Nida. Nida had fallen in love with her years ago but he had never had the courage to tell her. It is uncertain even to her whether she would fall for him either; he was one of her best friends as long as she could remember. He was the one whom always helped her out of situations like that time back in Morroc. Without his help she wouldn't become an Acolyte.

As she got out from the inn with a small bun in her hand to eat. She looked around her to see not all the merchants are up as early as her. She felt disappointed and thought of taking the chance of exploring Al De Baran a little while she's at it. Like Nida and Greg, it's been awhile since she's been here. The last time she remembered coming to Al De Baran was when she wanted to meet Santa Claus and get some Christmas presents for Nida. Gabrielle walked towards the entrance of the clock tower to see if anyone needs a healing or a blessing. Gabrielle was always the considerate type, she would think about others more than herself. No one was there; looks like she needs something else to do to kill time. She didn't want to go back to the inn. It was so boring there. Gabrielle shifted her gaze and caught Nida in sight. She then took a few steps closer and saw him with talking with an archer, Ariel.

"So why are you going to Comodo?" Nida asked.

"Well I'm going to become a dancer there. But sadly I'm waiting for my friend. He wants to see me change since he helped a lot with my training. So I can't change now until he's here," she replied

"Oh I see. So I guess he wants to see the fruits of his labor," Nida added.

"You could say that. So what's a guy like you doing in Al De Baran?"

" I'm just here for fun," he replied with a grin.

"Yeah right," she replied. Both of them laughed.

Nida felt weird. He just met this girl and he's acting like he's known her for years. He felt it was so easy to talk to her. She was different; she was something special that he couldn't even tell. She was open minded and quite the humorous type too, which was the type of girl Nida likes. He wondered if they could be best friends after this. After awhile his happiness disappeared as he saw Gabrielle approached from behind and said, "Hi Nida! Who's your friend?"

"Oh, Gabrielle. This is Ariel Silvermoon," he pointed to Ariel, "And Ariel this is one of my closest friends Gabrielle Dana."

"Hi!" Ariel greeted, "Pleased to meet you."

"Same here!" Gabrielle smiled and took seat with them. Nida felt somehow uncomfortable when Gabrielle was around, he felt sort of embarrassed. The girl he knew and secretly loved with another girl whom he was beginning to like.

"So, this is one of your party mates Nida? Or your girlfriend?" teased Ariel.

Nida and Gabrielle blushed and look each other. "Yeah she's just a party mate and no, she has already a boyfriend. A Knight in our party," said Nida laughing to himself.

Gabrielle looked at Nida and then yelled, "Nida! Gregory is not my boyfriend!"

"Oh, then how come I see some connection between you two?" snickered Nida.

"Well… I err…"

"Busted!" laughed Ariel. Nida could only laugh along with Ariel. He laughed so hard until he fell down from the bench. Gabrielle was quite embarrassed but then she could only give out a faint laugh to ease the humiliation.

"Oh, crap. Where is he, it's already an hour since I waited for him," grumbled Ariel.

"For who?" asked Gabrielle.

"My friend, he should have been here by now. I can't become a dancer without him,"

"Oh I see," said Gabrielle, "Hey Nida aren't we suppose to help Gregory with his mission."

Nida looked at Gabrielle and then for the first time he managed to say no, "Sorry Gabrielle, I think I'd better stay with Ariel until her friends gets here. I mean I feel sorry to leave her alone,"

"Aww, how sweet of you," cooed Ariel.

"Oh, okay," said Gabrielle getting up from her seat, "I'll tell Gregory you won't be coming. I'll see you later then okay?"

"Sure," replied Nida.

Nida suddenly realized he didn't felt a thing about Gabrielle anymore. He asked himself why he didn't want to go? Was it pity for Ariel? Was it that he was jealous? If so he would already followed her to prevent Gregory from making his moves. But in the end he decided to let it go. Nida decided to stop thinking and turned back to Ariel.

"Why didn't you want to follow her? Don't you love her?" snickered Ariel.

"I told you she's just a friend," replied Nida annoyed, "Now I'm wondering why is it that I feel like I've known you for years. I mean I rarely open up to people,"

"Well I guess it's my charm," laughed Ariel.

"Yeah right," scoffed Nida, "Your boyfriend is running a bit late isn't he?"

"Boyfriend?" said Ariel dumbfound, "Like you, he's just a friend. C'mon the guy is like a brother to me."

"Yeah I bet he is," laughed Nida.

"Nida!" yelled Ariel with a scowl, "Yeah you're right by the way. We're acting like we've known each other for years."

"Go figure," Nida remarked with a smile, "I guess it's fate,"


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait so you're saying old Nida boy finally found a girl for himself?" said Zack surprised.

"Looks like it," replied Gabrielle with a smile, "He looked so happy with her. And they were like meant for each other, constantly passing remarks with one and another. He even volunteered himself to stay with her until her friend arrives."

Zack laughed, the thought of Nida falling for another girl when he fell for Gabrielle years ago, "Man, and I thought you two would be an item!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Gabrielle.

"Well I mean the way you two always hang out with each other," explained Zack, "You two were like meant for each other. But I guess he enjoys this girl's company more. I mean he passed up the chance to be with you for a girl he met in one friggin' day?"

Gabrielle gave an odd look at Zack. Then she asked herself, do I have feelings for Nida? But before she could question her feelings, Gregory suddenly entered the picture. "I'm sorry I was just grabbing a few things before we go. So shall we?"

"Sure," replied Zack, "Always ready!"

"Same here," said Gabrielle.

Gregory looked around and then asked, "Where's Nida?"

"He's having a date. So he's not coming with us," laughed Zack, "C'mon the three of us should settle your mission easily,"

"I guess so," replied Gregory with disappointment, "It's just that I felt the more the merrier and the more members we have the faster we deal with the mission. Can't we ask him to break the date and come with us?"

"Greg, let Nida be alone," said Gabrielle, "I think he needs a break himself. I'm always constantly asking him to do things but this time I just want him to relax and be happy. I'm sure after he's done waiting he'll find us Orc Village."

"If you say so,"

Meanwhile Nida kept talking with Ariel until he even forgot why he was there. He was lost in their conversation he even forgot Gabrielle and the others existed. It was as if he was completely smitten by Ariel. She really took away his attention, his entire mind with his love affair with Gabrielle. As they kept on talking they didn't notice an assassin from Morroc approached them. "Hey Arie. Sorry I'm late," he apologized.

"Kahran! What kept you? I've been waiting forever!" asked Ariel with sour look on her face, "Girls again?"

Kahran had the looks of a true assassin. He had bushy gray hair and a slender body and was surprisingly handsome. Nida took notice of his set of daggers and one word described it, beautiful. Nida had never seen so many dagger collections in his life. He then looked at the assassin and then felt like he had seen him somewhere before. He was quite familiar even the name Kahran.

"Err, not this time. I forgot the way to Al De Baran," he said, "So who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Nida Esquire," she introduced, "Nida meet my friend, Kahran Axis!"

Then it hit Nida. He knew this person.

"Kahr?" said Nida surprised, "It's that you?"

"Niddy? Damn it is you!" said Kahran excitedly. He quickly reached out to shake his hand.

"Wait you two know each other?" asked Ariel.

"Yeah! Me and Niddy here, go way back! Back in our thief days in Morroc! Damn can't believe it! It's been so long! How you been you dumb arse?" said Kahran.

"Good, how about you?" asked Nida.

"Fine as always!" replied Kahran, "Damn, the last time I saw you was when we went our separate ways. You went to Comodo to join the rogue guild and I went to the Assassin guild!"

"You had to remind me," said Nida sarcastically. Then both of them laughed.

"Ha ha, I always wondered who Ariel here reminded me of someone. Looks like it was you. You were both always sarcastic," he said while patting her shoulder and she glared at him, "So ready to change my dear?"

"Ages ago," she replied, "Alright then, Nida want to come?"

"I don't think I should interfere," he imposed.

"Oh, c'mon. Since you waited for me, you should have the chance to see me change to a much more elegant and a beautiful dancer! You should be honored!" she said proudly. Kahran gave her a dumbfound look.

"I guess, but I couldn't say much with the beautiful," he replied.

"HEY!" she yelled. Both Kahran and Nida laughed at her and then the three of them finally left to find a Kafra to warp them to Comodo.

Meanwhile at the Orc Village, a few hours later. Gregory, Gabrielle and Zack were resting after three straight hours of holding back the Orcs. They never had such a work out it was probably the first major battle they ever had. They were surprised especially Gregory when they were assigned to face against the massive hordes of Orcs led by the Orc Lord. They have faced the low ranked Orcs before but this time it was too much too handle. They were tired and rested somewhere at a secluded spot. The Guild they were helping offered them some food to rest and catch up their breath before they continue.

"This is friggin' tough," said Zack, "I'm sure Nida is just sitting down on his skinny arse having the time of his life!"

"If he was here. It would have been easier!" complained Gregory.

"Now, now," said Gabrielle as she shook her head, "We can't blame him. And you two shouldn't complain. Both of you are men for God's sake. You don't see me complaining so stop complaining and show me your manhood!"

Zack scratched his head and then he asked, "How long do we have to do this?"  
"Until we manage to defeat the Orc Lord and his Horde," said Gregory, "I've only known the higher classes could do that easily without too much hassle. I often see my father bringing back a lot of trophies he gained from defeating tough monsters in Rune Midgard"

"We are still young Greg," replied Zack, "We shouldn't blame ourselves. I've known my dad who always goes out into the old sunken ship in Alberta having the time of his life against Mr. Drake. I wonder how could people survive with all those Penomenas crawling up the ground with their ugly tentacles. I wish we could do something like that."

"So why don't we get some fame and glory for ourselves?" asked Gregory.

"What are you getting at?" Zack stared at him.

"I mean why don't we attack the Orc Lord when he's not looking. I mean with Gabrielle's Lex Aeterna song we could easily defeat the Orc Lord in one blow!" he stated.

"You crazy?" said Zack, "You do know you're asking for it!"

"Hell, it's worth a try! Gabrielle you're with me on this one, aren't you?" he asked.

"Well, it does sound dangerous Greg. I think we better not. We should wait and follow the Guild's instructions," she said.

"C'mon! This is a chance of a lifetime! Think of it we'll be all famous if we manage to defeat the mighty Orc Lord!" he exclaimed, "Think of it! Our names would be jot down in history forever!"

"Dude, this is not right. I mean, the Orc Lord is friggin strong! Not only that! He's got a full Horde with him!" yelled Zack, "I mean what if it doesn't work? We'll be dead for sure."

"It will Zack! Trust me! You keep those Hordes busy while Gabrielle supports the both of us. When she Lex Aeterna the Orc Lord I'll go in and bash him! When he's out the Hordes will flee in terror when they see him defeated!"

"Damn this is nuts! I should've stayed with Nida!" yelled Zack as he threw his axe down, "Gabby! This is crazy don't you think???"

Gabrielle looked at Zack and then Gregory, "I… I'm not sure,"

Nida, Ariel and Kahran managed to find themselves a warp to Comodo. They then found the dancer's guild both the Outlanders waited for Ariel while she applied to become a dancer. Kahran talked to Nida about the old days they shared. It had been a long time since Nida last saw Kahran. He was a childhood friend and also his neighbor back that time. They mostly had a friendly competition with each other back in their old days. They would challenge each other who was the bravest, faster and the usual things boy's would do. Then they talked about what happened to them recently. As they waited Kahran then felt like asking Nida a personal question.

"So what do you think of Ariel?" whispered Kahran.

"She's alright," Nida replied. Wondering why Kahran had asked him, "Why do you ask?"

"Well I thought you two would make the perfect couple," he snickered, "I mean it, she's like perfect for you."

Nida looked at Kahran and thought about it, Ariel was okay, he felt so comfortable talking to her and he could even feel a certain connection with her back in Al De Baran. Then he turned towards him, "Funny, I don't recall you'd let me take girls away from you. Are you sure she's not a psychopath?"

"Seriously, I'm not joking. I think you two would make a nice couple. I mean I see couples who always fight and argue a lot but seriously they do love each other. Despite that, I really want to see her happy. I've been trying so much but I see you're the only who could," he replied.

"Why do you say so?" Nida asked.

"I mean, I've known her for what? A year," he explained, "Yet you known her for a day and she said she felt like she's known you for years. She felt different about you than any other guys she's been with including me."

"She said that? You mean you dated her before?" asked Nida.

"Nah," said Kahran, "I meant like it's tough for some guys to get along with her. As for me it took me awhile to get to know her."

"I see,"

Kahran reached out into his pockets and then took out two sticks of cigars. He offered one to Nida, "Want one? We haven't smoke with each other since as long as I could remember."

"Sure," replied Nida accepting his offer. He lighted the cigar and then took a puff, "Hmm, vanilla my favorite."

Later Ariel came out from the dancer's guild. She looked beautiful with her new dancer outfit. Nida blushed as he saw her he almost dropped his cigar. Kahran smiled, he was happy to see her change. She gave the impression to them "How do I look?" but then she saw the two of them smoking she went ballistic, "Smoking??? Kahran??? Again??? And Nida???"

"Err, it's been awhile since we spent time with each other," said Kahran.

"Both of you put it out now!" she threatened, "You do know smoking causes health problems!"

"C'mon Arie! Just once I promise!" pleaded Kahran. Since when does an assassin apologize Nida wondered they're usually cold and arrogant.

"Ah, alright but just this once I'm letting the both of you go," she scoffed, "Boys!"

Back at the Orc Village, the Orc Lord attacked furiously with his Horde. Most of the Guild members were lost in the action to the mighty wrath of the Orc Lord. Gregory ceased this chance to have his own fame and glory and to be the leader of a faction for once. He quickly commanded Zack to clear the remaining Horde with his Cart Revolution. The Orc Lord saw Zack and then charged after him. Zack saw him coming and struck the ground with his Hammer. It sounded like Thunder yet the Orc Lord seemed to be not affected by it. It went all too fast for Zack, the last thing he knew was that a might blow had struck him down. The Orc Lord sent him flying a few meters from where he was standing. Gabrielle saw the whole thing, she wanted to tend to Zack but Gregory commanded her to stand her ground. He was to deal the final blow to the Orc Lord.

"Now! Lex Aeterna him!" he yelled.

Gabrielle sang the song of Lex Aeterna to the Orc Lord. Gregory picked up his lance and then jumped into the mid air. He put all of his strength into this one single blow. He was going to drive his lance deep into the Orc Lord and finally ended his wrath.

Gregory manage to strike the blow but it didn't tumble the Orc Lord. Gregory could feel his courage left hi. The plan had failed and now he's facing with an angry Orc Lord. The Orc Lord raised his huge arm and smash Gregory's shield breaking it in one single blow. Gregory tried to run away yelling the Orc Lord "To Go Away!" the Orc Lord didn't seem to care. He sent another blow braining Gregory to pay back for his bashing technique. Gregory lied down motionless. The Orc Lord then spotted Gabrielle. She was panic stricken as she saw two of her friends had fallen. The Orc Lord charged with all of his speed. Gabrielle knew she was a goner. She closed her eyes and prayed to God to help her in this distress. But the last thing she could remember was only darkness.

"Well I guess I'd better be going back to Al De," said Nida, "It's been fun seeing you again Kahr and of course meeting you Ariel. And honestly you really are a babe!"

"Thank you, see Kahran. Some guys knows how to appreciate a lady," she nagged Kahran.

"Yeah, yeah. We all know Nida's the Casanova!" he scoffed. He hated to be nagged, "Okay then Nida, we'll see you in Al De Baran later. I need to help this bug here with her training."

"Bug? Why did you call me?" she glared at him.

"You know insect? Annoying pests like that," he explained.

Nida laughed as he left them.

Fortunately for him he had an extra butterfly wing to return back to Al De Baran. However as he arrived he could sense a dark feeling in the air. It was like the excitement and the happiness of Al De Baran that was is now dead. He looked around looking at the people they had worried looks on their faces. Nida thought of finding out what's wrong and so he decided to ask one of them. He came up to a Creator nearby asking if he happens to know anything, "Hey, what's going on. Why is it so dead here?"

The Creator had a sad look on his face and then he replied, "A Guild from Al De Baran that was sent to the Orc Village was completely devastated. It looks like none of them survived the Orc Lord's attack."

"What…" said Nida, "But Gabrielle… was there…"


	7. Chapter 7

They told him she was dead but he wouldn't believe them. He persisted, he tried to prove what they say was wrong. She couldn't be dead. He kept repeating those words try to convince himself a reality he would not accept.

It took him awhile to realize the awful truth that Gabrielle was dead, Nida decided his fate. He took his most precious dagger a Sucsamad and then slit his wrists. He then jumped of into the canal hoping that maybe drowning would help ease the pain. But then he realized he was only having a bad dream of killing himself. He asked himself uncertain whether if the others didn't survive. But he could get the answer – no. Nida sat alone on the same bench that night, he asked "Why? Why does this have to happen? I should've gone with her?" He cried. He felt dying again, he felt like he should make that dream come true. Nida took out his dagger and then revealed his bare wrists and attempted suicide. But then it was something he couldn't do; he knew Gabrielle would hate him for that even if she were dead. He dropped the dagger and sigh his deepest and saddest sigh. He then wish and begged himself to wake up from this bad dream.

The next following day, Al De Baran was still under depression. The Guild that was assigned to fend of the Orc Lord had failed in their mission. They were worried not only for the tragic deaths of the youth who died protecting the borders from the Orcs but also their safety from the Horde. Nida could less likely care; he had lost the one he loved. He didn't care if the Horde would leave their borders and attacked them any minute. He blamed himself entirely for not being there, he doesn't mind dying if it's for her. He would have hold off against the Orc Lord and allowed her to live. That would make him happy and probably made her change her mind about him. Unfortunately, things usually don't go with people's way. Nida felt sad and lonely. He even started to mourn for Zack; he pitied him and his family.

He asks himself how he is going to live with them now. Should he just forget them and move on like nothing has happened? Nida was confused.

"Nida, there you are!" said a voice.

He turned around to see Ariel but this time without Kahran. Ariel came up to him she knew about what happened. She knew about Gabrielle who went to Orc Village and what had happened there. Nida couldn't look at Ariel, his eyes wandered elsewhere. She put her hand on his cheek and made him look at her and she said, "It's ok… I'll take care of you now,"

Nida then hugged Ariel he cried on her shoulder. Ariel kept asking him to calm down; she knew the pain he was suffering. She ran her fingers into his hair and patted his back. She tried all her best to make him calm down and to help him ease the pain. Later she took him into her place to try easing things a bit more. They sat on her couch then she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Still sore," he replied, "Damn I should have been there. I should be there to die with her,"

"I'm sorry," Ariel apologized, "I shouldn't have met you. If not, this wouldn't have happened."

"No please don't blame yourself. It's entirely my fault," replied Nida, "Don't blame yourself you had nothing to do with it."

Ariel felt guilty though. Nida then hold her hand tried to comfort her instead, Ariel couldn't help herself but to hold him. She then sobbed, "I'm sorry. Truly sorry. But I'll help you Nida. I won't leave you alone! And that I promise you!" Her words comforted him. Nida returned her kind affection and hugged her. He thanked her for her kind words. After that he couldn't remember much that night it was as if his world faded away at that moment where he wanted it the most.

Next day, Nida and Ariel walked together at the Al De Baran square. The depression has not been lifted yet from the air. Ariel holds his hand as a sign to say he's not alone. Nida thanked her for that. She maybe a pain at times but she proves to be a wonderful person most of the time. It was probably fate that brought her to him. She was probably a replacement for Gabrielle. But then she was no Gabrielle; Ariel was something more than her. Nida felt special about Ariel even though he knew her about two days. He brought her close to him and he whisper, "Let's get out of here."

She nodded and agreed with him. Ariel led him outside the crowd and to the same bench they had met each other the other day. The place where he last talked to Gabrielle. This place haunted him.

"This was the place, the last time I saw her," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, if you want to change places we could…"

"No," he interrupted her, "I'm fine."

Nida then sat down where Gabrielle sat down the day before. He was still sad and gloomy; Ariel felt there was nothing she could do to help him out of his misery. Nida wished he could tell Gabrielle he loved her. And he doesn't care if she accepts or rejects him; he just wanted her to know she loves him. Ariel then said to him without her usual confidential voice, "Nida… I know this sounds harsh… but I think we better move on,"

Nida stared at her.

"I'm sorry I…" she apologized.

"No don't be. You're right, no use crying over a dead person," he said, "Ariel, I'm glad you're here with me."

Ariel smiled and then gave a kiss on Nida's fore head. He could only return a smile and hold her hand. He wondered what would happen to him next. Will his life return the way it was? Or will he have a brighter and better life with Ariel. He wished hard. He didn't want to her go. He prayed that she would never fail or leave him. He didn't want to be alone. Loneliness is the last thing he wished to deserve. He hated loneliness more than anything. Nida wouldn't admit but he wants to be loved by someone.

"Ariel," whispered Nida, "Will you leave me?"

"What?"

"Promise me you won't leave me…" he begged.

"… I promise I won't leave you Nida. Be it we may never be together I will never leave you," she replied.

Those kind words touched his soul. Nida could feel the truth, the light in her voice. Her promise echoed into his mind. Could he trust her? Could he trust her not to leave him? He couldn't even trust himself anymore. Could he trust himself to make the right decision like letting go of Ariel just like he did Gabrielle. He didn't want to think about it anymore.

He just kept on holding Ariel. Never wanting to let go.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" asked Ariel.

"I'm fine," replied Nida "I just feel like being alone just for today,"

"Okay, if you need me I'll be at the city square," said Ariel.

"Sure. I'll meet you there later."

Nida was by himself that day. He felt like being alone for a moment even from Ariel. Nida stand beside the lake of Al De Baran and wondered what would happen if Gabrielle and the others would still be around. He picked up a few pebbles from the ground and started throwing into the lake. He couldn't help it; he lost one of his best friends. Who wouldn't be depressed? He kept blaming himself entirely for her death. But it couldn't be helped as Ariel told him. He didn't know, so he shouldn't be blamed at all. Nida sat down quietly after tossing the pebbles. He was so frustrated. Frustrated that he had failed everyone. But he was thankful that he met Ariel. If not he would be truly alone forever. He kept thinking the times he shared with Gabrielle and also Zack. He even felt sorry for Gregory even though he felt like he was the one to be blamed.

Nida gave out a loud sigh and then he sat down on the ground. He faced towards the horizon, the scene of a beautiful red sun hidden behind the mountains of Mjolnir. He thought himself of the sun hidden by obstacles like the mountain. Hidden from the truth, away from mortal eyes to gaze upon it. He then picked up a flower and then started to pull off the petals just to pass the time. He could feel himself fading away for some reason. Then suddenly he could hear someone approaching from behind. And then a loud crack on a twig, Nida turned around to see the person. It was Kahran.

"Sorry, didn't meant to startled you," apologized Kahran, "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure," replied Nida and then Kahran sat beside Nida.

"Ariel told me I'd find you here. And she told me everything, I'm sorry for what had happened."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Don't be," replied Nida.

"I guess one of them must be a special person,"

"What makes you say that?"

"C'mon now," said Kahran, "You wouldn't get so upset over anyone unless that someone is special. I mean it's basically our nature to get upset over these things."

"I know," replied Nida looking up the sky, "Sometimes I wish I wasn't so upset over these things."

"You're only human,"

"I know," said Nida again.

Nida lied down on the grass starring up the skies and the clouds. He remembered doing this while he was with Gregory and Gabrielle at that time in Mjolnir. If Gabrielle never met Gregory he would never involve her in this mess neither would Zack. But it was Gabrielle who insisted on helping him instead. Nida wondered why? How is she now up there beyond the blue skies he's gazing. He asks himself why does he care for her so much? Is it because of love or he only wants her affection. The only thing he understands is this feeling is killing him.

"So what are you going to do now Nid?" asked Kahran.

"I guess. I might as well go find a new friend or so Kahr. It's just that is painful for me to change. I always like to spend time with Gabrielle. We were almost inseparable,"

"I get what you mean," replied Kahran, "I'm sure we can make things turn out, right Nida?"

Nida kept quiet. He didn't want to say anything. If he kept on talking he knew it would just hurt him. So he thought it would be best if everyone just kept quiet and that he doesn't need to think about this much further. Nida thought about it for awhile and then he simply said,

"I guess, it's for the best,"


	9. Chapter 9

As Nida and Kahran returned back into the city of Al De Baran. Their mortal eyes scanned around the atmosphere, and there was indeed no sign of content amongst the crowd. It felt like a dead city, where everyone was quiet and gloomy, it felt like Glast Heim to them. Nida could sense the fear in everyone. They were afraid of being overrun by the Horde anytime soon. It was not long after, Lord Arthur, the Grand General of King Tristan the Third arrived to the city with four battalion of the Pronteran army under his command. The mere sight of the Lord Knights in the battalion has already lightened up the people's hearts in the Northern capital. Nida then wondered if he should tell Lord Arthur that his son perished back at the Orc Village then again he might already know. Nida looked at Kahran for a clue, but Kahran himself doesn't know what Nida was thinking he just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Why are you looking at me like that?' asked Kahran, "I kind of hate people staring at me."

"Sorry, I was just wondering whether I should tell that guy. I mean I was the one who guided his son here in the first place," replied Nida pointing towards Lord Arthur.

"Oh, he's the big honcho of this army I guess. I think you better not, who knows he might go berserk and then lock you up for no reason,"

"Still," Nida bit his lip, "He deserves to know what happened doesn't he?"

"Well that's up to you Nida. If you need any help just holler," said Kahran with crossed arms.

Nida looked at Lord Arthur from a far. He gulped and then left Kahran standing alone on the bridge. He stepped lightly feeling quite low of himself in the presence of these Pronteran officials. He thought for a moment what Kahran told him, they might lock him up instead just because Gregory's dead. He is well aware of these noblemen; some of them can be quite hasty in their judgments and often misunderstand certain things. It's probably they look in a way that they are always the just and righteous while the common people like the Outlanders from Morroc are always devious and foolhardy. He wondered if the General was like that? He could even see the prejudice in Gregory a little.

"What are you doing here?" said a voice.

Nida stopped right in his tracks and turned around to see a female Lord Knight with blue hair standing right behind him. Nida looked at her in awe, as she was quite pretty even though she kept a serious look on her face. Nida wanted to run away if he could but he felt it would only make a scene. "You people shouldn't be here," she said to Nida.

"I'm sorry. I have some news for Grand General Arthur about his son, Gregory Arthur," Nida explained.

"Greg?" the girl said Gregory's name, "Father… I mean Lord Arthur! This man has some news about your son,"

Lord Arthur heard someone calling his name. He turned and saw both Nida and the Lord Knight he was with. He then left his post and came straight ahead for the two of them. As he stood nearby them he looked at the Lord Knight and said," Alice, you can call me father you know that,"

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" apologized Alice.

"Never mind," he said, "I see you have some information on my son. Who are you and what do you know about him?"

"My name is Nida Esquire, I'm sorry to say your son was involved in the Orc Village incident. And it was my fault for guiding him here in the first place," said Nida in a pathetic like tone of voice. Hoping Lord Arthur would not punish him for any reason at all, "I didn't accompany him in his quest but my other two friends did. Now I'm afraid they perished in the Horde's invasion,"

"I understand. I was the one to give this mission and now I shall take full responsibility of it all," stated Lord Arthur, "I am sorry my son involved your friends. I wish he would knew better at that time,"

"It's alright. I've already coped with everything," sighed Nida, "I can't weep what I loss it's just meaningless."

"Spoken like a true man indeed," said Lord Arthur as he puts his hand on Nida's shoulder, "Would you care to join us in our battle against the Horde?"

Nida looked at Lord Arthur awkwardly.

"Me? A Rogue join the Pronteran Army?" he said in disbelief.

"Come now. We could always use an extra hand, right Alice?" asked Lord Arthur.

"Yeah. As long as you're not as half as annoying as my younger brother was," she said rolling her eyes, "He's seems eager to join battles but in the end he just wants me to finish the job."

Nida looked at Lord Arthur. He gulped and then he said, "Milord, I'm not sure. Mind if you let me think of this over?"

"Of course, we're leaving in three days I hope you made up your mind until then,"

Nida left the army and joined back with Kahran. Nida told Kahran everything about it, how Lord Arthur wanted Nida to join the army to help battle against the Horde. Nida thought Kahran would approve of this and join him but it seemed different from what he expected. Kahran turned to Nida and simply said in concern, "Nida I don't think you should join. I mean I'm afraid you'd die or something,"

"What's the matter? I don't have anything left anymore,"

Kahran turned to Nida and yelled at him harshly, "Are you dumb??? What about Ariel??? Are you going to leave her now and just hurt her feelings??? You may not know it but she loves you!!! And yes she even told me herself!!!"

There was a moment of silnece. Kahran looked away from Nida and then apologized, "I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be. It's alrite I knew you meant well. I know you care about Ariel," Nida said looking blankly at Kahran, "It's just that. I want to finish this. I want to be there where I couldn't be there the last time. I want to fight for the last time and end this life and hopefully start a new once and for all. Kahran, I don't think you'd understand. This is just something I have to do."

"Nida…" said Kahran.

"I know this won't bring back Gabrielle, Zack or Gregory. I know Ariel would never be Gabrielle and I don't think I could love her the same way. But I promise to you and her, I'll stay alive in one peace," exclaimed Nida.

"I understand, there are somethings that a man must do. Just one thing, what if you die what's the other end of the promise?"

"Just hate me for the rest o your life then,"

"You know I can't do that,"

Nida smiled and walked away from Kahran. Before he tempted to leave and join Lord Arthur's army. Kahran called out to him once more.

"Nida…"

"Yeah?"

"You remember how I always have a funny feeling. You knw like sensing a presence like a Sage or Professor does?" asked Kahram

"Sort of, if you had it you should've been one by now," laughed Nida.

"Well… I have a weird feeling. That they're still alive."

Kahran looked at Kahran awkwardly. He shook his head; he knew it couldn't be possible true. Nida smiled at Kahran once again and left him for the Pronteran army. It was not long that Nida saw again Lord Arthur's white beard. Lord Arthur seemed quite happy when Nida agreed to join the battle. He even ordered his Blacksmiths to refine him the best armor amongst everyone. Nida supposed he was lucky but he doesn't really know why. It was probably Lord Arthur was only trying to pay back Nida. Nida felt special and important for once not only that most of the other soldiers seemed jealous of him.

"Nida, I shall appoint you under my daughter Alice's squad," said Lord Arthur.

"Sure,"

"Now I do hope you don't get in my way," she said sarcasticly.

"Nah, I won't. If I'm going to die I won't be yelling for your help," he replied.

"Hey don't say that!" yelled Alice, "You're not going to die. I'll assure that,"

"Me too!" said a voice.

The three of them turned around to see where the voiced came from. And they saw a dancer walking towards them, Ariel Silvermoon. Nida's jaw almost dropped as he saw the sight of her. What was she doing here? Did Kahran tell her already?

"Milord assigned me on this too," asked Ariel.

"Why would a fine young woman like you would want to be involve?" asked Lord Arthur.

"Someone here promised me he won't die and I'm here to make sure of it," she said irratatingly and glared at Nida.

"Oh, great! I've got two more people to handle," said Alice as she slapped her head.

"Hey I'm joining too," said Kahran appearing behind Ariel, "Hey Nida! If you want to die, take me along."

Nida could only laugh at Kahran's dumb remarks. He now understood that he was not alone. He was never alone to begin with. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Ariel are you sure you want to go through this?" asked Nida quite concerned when Ariel decided to join them along.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself just fine," she started, "But I'm not sure about you though,"

"What do you mean?" his eye twitched.

"Well you were a total wreck for the past few days," she explained, "So I'm not sure you're even fit to fight now."

"Hey Ari! Don't worry old Nida here is tougher than he looks," burst Kahran suddenly in their conversation.

"I doubt he is," she said rolling her eyes, "So what are we waiting for?"

"We're waiting for the Priests to cast an Magna-Warp spell," Nida explained.

"Magna-Warp Spell?" said Ariel with a surprised look on her face, "Never heard of it,"

"It's been done rarely. A group of Priests gathered and cast a warp huge enough to fit a whole army," said Kahran beaming at a group of Priest assembling at one spot, "It does exhaust them of their mana and also cost a huge amount of blue gemstones to execute the spell but it does saves the time to transport us,"

The three of them looked from a far and watches as around thirty Priests from the army gathered and started their chanting. The head priest was a High Priestess, the infamous; Christine Alander but people close to her would call her Christy. She led them into prayer and then there was a blue aura surrounding them. They formed a circle and placed gemstones of blue in the middle of their circle. After a few more chanting, the ground they stood bore the mark of the Holy Trinity. The mark glowed in radiance and the light shined in everyone's eyes. And then formed a huge warp was formed. And so the Magna-Warp Spell was cast.

"Wow," said Ariel in awe, "I never seen such a spell!"

"Me neither," said Nida, "I only heard of it in stories but this is the first time I've seen it actually been done,"

"Okay you three," said a female voice from behind them.

Both of them turned around to face Alice Arthur, the daughter of Lord Riddick Arthur, "You three are to join my party and stay by me at all times on my father's orders!"

"Okay," replied Kahran in a blur expression. He scratched his head and eyed at Nida, "I feel like we're being treated kids again,"

"And I feel like I'm being treated like a nanny," Alice complained, "Alright, we better hurry up and get ready. In a few moments we have to charge into that portal."

Nida checked his pockets and his daggers. He made sure each and everyone of them were sharp just to be prepared for anything. He carried a few other extra items in a bag thinking they might be useful later. Ariel did some preparations herself. She strengthens her lariat just to be sure it would make a powerful pang on her enemies. Kahran checked his katars and armed himself with some daggers dipped with poisons. He prefers mostly torturing his enemies with his special concocted poisons and then finishes them when they cry out for mercy. His mercy however shall be his deathblow that would end their misery and their lives. Nida knows him very well. Kahran's pleasant personality often lulls his enemies into a dropping their guard more like a trap unknown that he is a deadly opponent not to be dealt with ease. It was not long until Alice returned with a Pole Axe of her own seemed to be sharpened and polished recently.

"Sweet Pole Axe," commented Nida.

"Thank you," said Alice looking quite proud of her chief weapon, "I worked hard for this baby. And I'm going to unleash all it's majesty against the Orcs today,"

"How thoughtful of you," said Kahran, "So how long more before we depart?"

"Right about now," said Alice as she turned around letting them a view of the army going through the Magna-Warp, "We should go in soon. C'mon all of you,"

The four of them marched with the army and into the portal. As they reached into the Orc Village they were quickly thrown into battle; as the Orcs were not those kind who wait and let their enemies rest. However the Pronteran Army was well aware of their bloodthirsty behavior that they made the Magna-Warp to drop in among their ranks and attacked them unprepared. Nida, Kahran and Alice quickly threw themselves in a horde of Orcs while Ariel supported them from behind. Alice used herself as a human shield and held against the Orcs while Kahran and Nida finished of the remains. Ariel screamed burning the Orc's tiny ears as her high-pitched voice stunned them, which made them easier to kill.

The Pronteran Army managed to kill many of the Hordes within a few hours. However they were quickly tired out and it seemed that the numbers of the horde were much than they had expected. The Orcs kept coming; they fought without fear, which was a huge, set back for the Pronteran Army. An army with such an astounding morale would win mostly in any battle they fought in regardless what the circumstances were. It seemed the battle would go on for hours and it only would seemed that the Pronterans would be massacred at this rate.

"Lord Arthur! We have to make a retreat otherwise we will this army!" said one of his Captain.

"I know but there must be something we can do to stop the Horde!" yelled Lord Arthur as he bashed an Orc to a pulp, "Stein, have you seen the Orc Lord? The one who commands this army?"

"I haven't sir," replied Stein, the captain, "Why do you ask?"

"If we can bring him down it might crush the Horde's resistance and we can be triumph in the end!"

Alice heard her father's words shouting from a far. He turned her attention back to a group of Orcs coming and killed all of them in one single blow. Suddenly an Orc appeared from behind and she would have been struck down if not for Nida who hurled one of his daggers into the Orc's eyes. Alice turned to Nida and showed him a sign of thanks. "We have to kill the Orc Lord so we can end this battle!" she yelled at the three of them.

"The Orc Lord?" asked Kahran, "Who?"

"The general of this Horde! He's the biggest among all the Orcs!"

"Haven't seen him yet," said Nida as he stabbed an Orc in the bed and slit another Orc's throat, "Ariel how are you doing?"

Ariel was doing fine in her own way. Her lariat was like huge serpents and each time she whipped the Orcs they could feel as if they were bitten by a real one. As she finished a of group of Orcs aiming at her she turned around and said, "I'm fine!"

But then there was huge thumping sound and the ground almost shook. The four them looked in fear not to mention the Pronteran Army. It was the Orc Lord, he was bigger than the other Orcs and he had a legion of archers by his side. As the army saw his presence amongst the Horde, Lord Arthur gave the command to kill him instantly. There were arrows, spells, swords and daggers from every direction. But the Orc Lord seemed to prove invincible and his archers seemed to deal a lot of causalities among the Pronteran Army. Then it hit the army, the Orcs just gotten much more frenzied than before. The presence of their leader boosts their moral even more and destroyed the Pronteran Army's faith in an instant. It seemed like nothing could be done and the outcome of the battle seemed to be already decided to be in the favor of the Horde.

Amongst the four, Alice decided something had to be done to regain their favor in the battle. She steadied her weapon and charged against the Orc Lord. Her furious strike blinded the Orc Lord as she aimed for his left eye. As the Orc Lord writhed in pain the other Orcs looked at him, this time with fear. Their leader had been scarred. The Pronteran Army seized this chance and massacred the Horde with their entire might. Lord Arthur rose from the ranks and decided to join in the fray with her daughter. Both father and daughter worked hand in hand against the enemy. Her father unleashed his fury with his sword and fought valiantly against the Orc Lord.

"Nida! We can't just stand here! We have to do something!" yelled Kahran over to Nida.

"What you want me to do? Do a cheer for Alice and her dad?" said Nida annoyed.

"That would be funny but now's the time to be serious!"

Nida cursed a four letter word that I am force to censor.

The Orc Lord locked Arthur in a submission. Kahran reacted quickly by lunging himself to free Arthur from being crushed. The plan was successful but Kahran now finds himself being the sole target of an angry Orc. The Orc Lord clutched his huge fist and then prepared to pummel Kahran. Nida aware of the danger, he draws out one ofhis poisonous daggers and hurled it at the Orc's hand. The blade cut into the Orc's fly – the giant brute yelled in pain. Kahran escaped before the Orc Lord could catch him. The Orc Lord then turned his anger towards Nida. The Orc Lord let out a loud snort and then he charged towards the helpless rogue. Nida watches helplessly as the beast charges towards him. He frozed, he wonders why he could not do a single thing like running away or maybe tunnel his way to safety.

The last thing he remembers was that his entire world went black after that.


	11. Chapter 11

Nida dreamt of something but he could not figure out what it was. The last thing he remembered was being tackled by the Orc Lord. He wonders if he broke anything in his body, possibly a rib or two. He then asked himself where he is - it was so dark he couldn't see anything. His possible solution, he might be dead after that last hit but then again why does it hurt so badly.

"I think he's coming around!"

A voice. It was a female's voice and yet a very familiar one.

"Well try healing him some more!"

Another voice. This time it was a male's and also familiar tone.

"I'm out of mana. Trying waking him up!"

He felt being shaken by someone. He tried to open his eyes but he felt his eyelids were so heavy. Again he felt another shake but this time it was much more stronger and vigorous. He forced himself to open his eyes. His vision was blurry - he could see three figures in front of him but could not make out who it was.

"Good! He's alive!"

"Nida! Are you okay?"

That voice. Gabrielle?

His vision cleared. He could see three familiar faces in front of him - Gabrielle, Zack and last but not least Gregory. They were alive and well but it seemed they had a rough time. Nida didn't know how to express himself, should he smile or cry? He just gave a dumb look but at the end he smiled happily to see his friends alive.

"You alright?" asked Zack helping Nida up.

"Yeah," he mumbled while rubbing his left rib, "Where are we?"

"We're in the Orc Dungeons just below the surface," answered Gregory. He was standing firm and tall just like any would be honorable knights. Even the sight of him made Nida's day.

"We we're so worried when the Orcs dragged you here!" cried Gabrielle, "We thought you might be dead."

"Gabrielle, if he was dead. They would just left him above on the surface," said Gregory coldly.

Gabrielle turned towards Gregory and gave him a mean look. Nida sensed some hostility between the two of them. Was that good? He thought. He held Gabrielle's hand and shook his head telling save it for later.

"So… is there a way out?" asked Nida.

"If there was we would be out by now," replied Gregory, "Unfortunately these Orcs built their jails solid and tight. Not even I could break it."

"Are you saying you're the only one stronger here besides me and Nida?" exclaimed Zack angered by Gregory's last remark.

"It seems so,"

"Excuse me! But it's your friggin' fault we're stuck here in the first place!" yelled Zack. Nida looked at the two who were now fighting with each other. He felt helpless once again, the same feeling he was left when he faced the Orc Lord. Gabrielle hid behind his back, she didn't' want them to fight but it seems like it was inevitable. Nida shook his head and stopped the two from inflicting pain towards each other.

"Alright break it up!" shouted Nida, "Look we're stuck here and I don't think fighting now isn't going to help!"

For once Nida felt like he was the one with common sense. Zack was already on the verge of knocking Gregory senselessly but thanks to Nida he cool down a bit but still that doesn't change his opinion towards the arrogant Knight. Gregory only gave a cold shoulder and didn't offer an apology or even a thank you to Nida for causing a fight; he felt he wasn't the one to be blamed in the first place. Nida didn't expect anything either; he turned around to look at Gabrielle and suddenly he felt her body pushing towards his. He was stunned as she embraced him in a hug.

"Gab.. gabr.. gabby?" he stammered trying to say her name.

"I forgot to say – thank god you're alright!" she cried.

Nida smiled and pried her hands of him. She looked at her in the eyes and wiped off a tear. Nida knew very well Gabrielle cared about him.

"Well now, unless we drop this dramatic act can we figure a friggin' way to get out?" said Zack whilst scratching his head.

"Well have you tried casting a warp in the first place?" suggested Nida.

"Sorry I'm out of gemstones," said Gabrielle looking guilty. Nida then looked at Zack if he had any.

"Hey gemstones weren't that much in the market these days okay! So don't look at me!"

Nida sighed, "Gabrielle why didn't you tried teleporting?"

"It's too dangerous, I might teleport myself deeper into the dungeon and furthermore I can't leave these two alone."

Nida gave another sigh.

"And I guess Butterfly Wings don't sell much in the market these days either," he said sarcastically.

"Hey you got it me there!"

Nida slapped his forehead. Is there anything else that doesn't seem to go his way?

"I wonder why they kept us prisoners?" asked Gabrielle curiously.

"True… I never gave that a thought," said Zack, "I thought they were gonna eat us or something."

Nida tried to think of other options. He turned around trying to find any sort of advantage to get out of this prison. He then wondered why Gregory didn't offered a suggestion or anything. Probably too proud to lend a hand or maybe he's already given up. Nida became even more tensed as he couldn't came up with a better idea. He kicked a rock trying to feel much better. And then something came up to him.

"Hey… this ground,"

"What?" asked Zack.

"I think I found s a way to get out!" claimed Nida.

"You do?"

"Hold on… give me a minute," he continued.

Nida suddenly burst into mid-air and then land back on the ground, hard. He made a hole big enough for one person to fit in. The three of them, even Gregory was surprised to see such a feat. They quickly surround the hole to see what the rogue was up to. It was too dark too see how deep he was. Suddenly they hear something being dug up from the outside of the cell. Nida had practically dug up a tunnel for them to crawl out.

"Man that was amazing!" said Zack.

"No time to be amazed just get in and let's get out of here!" ordered Nida, "I'll go see if the coast is clear."

He went on ahead without them. He trailed across the dark hallway of the Orckish dungeon. He wondered how far are they from the surface? He spied around to see if there was any Orcs in sight. After minute he knew there was nothing. Probably the Orcs had the least bit of intention of guarding their prisoners. He went back to see how the other three were doing.

"The coast is clear. I guess they don't really care about us prisoners,"

"And isn't that a good thing?" asked Zack.

"Might be," chuckled Nida, "I was expecting a bit of running and chasing."

Zack rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, follow me!" said Gregory suddenly.

"Hey wait, we don't know where the hell are we in the first place!" exclaimed Nida.

"It's either that or you can stay here and rot in this dungeon!"

Nida gave a frown. Why is Gregory being such a spoiled brat all of a sudden? Was it because he of him? Was it because Nida had saved him instead of him saving everyone else? Glory and pride does make a man ugly.

"I'm not planning on that either. But we have to plan our moves first! We can't just run around in this dungeon!" argued Nida.

Gregory became silent. He looked at Gabrielle and then he asked her, "Gabrielle! You choose… either him or me!"

Gabrielle was startled to hear his words and rather a stupid question. Why is suddenly such a big competition? Everyone's lives are at stake and then suddenly Gregory wants to make argument in who becomes the leader.

"Well…," she said softly, "I'd say we should go with Nida's plan. It sounds much more sensible!"

"Oh so you're saying I'm not being sensible!" spat Gregory.

"I'm not saying that!"

"Fine! I'll just go on without you!" he shouted and then ran off.

"Hey! Wait!"

Nida tried calling out for him but Gregory disappeared ahead into the darkness. Zack stopped him and shook his head. "There is no need to chase a fool," he said.

"We can't just leave him here to die!" cried Gabrielle, "Nida! Please we have to go after him!"

So close yet so far. Why did Gregory had to be so stubborn? If he would just have followed everything would have been fine.


	12. Chapter 12

For the first time ever, Nida became the leader of the party. He couldn't leave Gregory here to die alone even though he was being a jerk. He would have failed Alice and her father miserably and he would be judged guilty for the rest of his life. He had no choice if he wanted to, he had to save him. The three of them raced to save the foolish Knight from any danger that lurks about in these dungeons. So far there weren't any Orcs lurking about just a few Drainliars and Farmiliars - blood sucking vampire bats that lived here.

After awhile the party had gone tired of chasing after Gregory. Not even Gabrielle's healing spells could cure their fatigue. Nida tried to exert himself, he was eager to get this done and over with. But Zack would often try to stop him from being so rash. The darkness of the dungeon was so overwhelming that it frightened Nida. There was no light, which literally means there is no hope.

"Relax I'm sure he's not that far!" said Zack in between loud pants.

"Sorry," Nida apologized, sitting down beside Zack, "I just get this feeling he's going to get into trouble."

"This place is so huge," said Gabrielle, her eyes wandered off across the dungeon, "I wonder how these Orcs ever manage to get their way around here."

Nida shook his head, "They don't live in these parts."

"How can you be certain?" Gabrielle asked.

"We didn't see a single Orc since we left our cell!" he explained.

"I guess they're probably still busy fighting above," said Zack, trying to offer a suggestion.

"Probably," Nida said.

"Would it kill us just to get to the surface without him?" asked Zack, while wiping a sweat off his cheek, "I mean why does he have to be such a spoiled brat at this time?"

"Beats me," replied Nida.

"You should see what he tried to do before we were brought here," said Zack, "He tried to take down the Orc Lord all by himself but in the end he ended up getting hurt including me and Gabby! That guy really doesn't know how to call in quits does he?"

Nida scratched behind his neck. His eyes fixated on the path ahead of them. How far could have Gregory have gotten to. He should have been at least as tired as they are. Could he found trouble already?

"Guys, we better make a move on!" said Gabrielle.

Nida took a deep breath and got up, 'Alright let's go!"

They continued their chase. It felt like they were just running around in the darkness where there were no paths, no markers or anything. It felt al the same. Nida then wondered if they were running in circles to begin with. They ran for quite a long time until he began to give up. Suddenly they all heard a cry not far from where they're standing.

"Sounds like him!" said Zack.

"C'mon we better hurry!"

They made haste once again, while running Gabrielle sang the song of Agility increasing the speed of everyone. As they keep running straight ahead the cry of help began to grow stronger and louder. Nida just kept running until they found Gregory sitting by himself in a corner. He was weeping alone but fortunately he wasn't hurt at all.

Nida gave a sigh of relief "Gregory, you're alright!"

"Why did you guys follow me?" he sobbed.

"We couldn't leave you if we wanted too," said Zack, feeling quite uneasy to see him crying.

"Well then come on we better get going," said Nida holding out a hand.

"No! Leave me alone!" yelled Gregory, slapping Nida's hand, "I'm such a failure being a Knight! I can't even save us all from that prison! And then you came along and made me look bad!"

Nida turned towards Zack and Gabrielle. He somehow felt bad about himself. Here he thought Gregory was the tough guy and the perfect man for everything. Now he's just crying like a helpless little boy who has given up everything. Nida sights shifted back to Gregory, "Look I'm sorry if I showed you up. But you have to understand we are all in danger!"

"Shut up!" he yelled towards Nida.

"What a stubborn little fag…" exclaimed Zack as he revealed out his hammer but Nida stopped him from doing anything stupid.

"Look it's fine if you wanna play hero. I don't care! I just want to get out of here okay!" said Nida.

"Please Gregory!" pleaded Gabrielle.

"Just leave me alone…"

Nida felt his patience running thin, "Alright then. You leave me no choice."

Nida unleashes his fist into Gregory's face knocking him out. After the impact Nida gave a cry and shook his hand to relief the pain.

"Damn! What's his made off? Stone???"

"Wish I got the chance to do that," said Zack, dissapointed.

"If you did you might have do much more injury than that," said Gabrielle.

"Alright help me carry him," said Nida to Zack.

Both of them carried the Knight and continued their journey to get out of the dungeon. At least they settled one score and that is getting Gregory but still leaves to find the way of getting out of here. After awhile of walking the path, Gabrielle spotted a faint light illuminating not far away. She pointed out to the others and they wondered if that was the way out.

Light, a source of hope? Nida thought.

"What do you think?" asked Zack.

"It's either that or we go back all the way there!" said Nida with a grin.

"Are you friggin' stupid? This guy is too heavy to begin with! I wish I was the one being knocked out instead!"

"Then you should have been an arse like he was!" said Nida.

Zack rolled his eyes and continued helping Nida to drag Gregory. They walked for a few short distances until the source of light drawed in closer. It was far from the sunlight above on the surface, it was more like a light from a burning torch. Nida felt dissapointed he had thought this was the entire dungeon but instead there was more. He wondered how far more he has to drag this sorry-ass of a Knight.

"Guys, it doesn't look like it's the surface!" said Gabrielle, giving a dissapointed look on her face.

"Swell," Zack spatted.

Nida sighed "Well we can't give up now,"

They continued to walk even more until finally reach the part of an entrance. They looked beyond the entrance and what they saw terrified them. It was a huge cavern massed with thousands possibly tens of thousands of Orcs all seem prepared to wipe out the world above. The light they saw was a huge bonfire hanging above the cavern made by the Orcs as a source of light. The cavern was filled with every kinds of Orcs and some that were never even known to be existed. The three of them exchanged terrified and worried looks. What will happen next?


	13. Chapter 13

"Holy crap!" yelled Zack looking at the massive numbers of the Orcs, "What the hell is this???"

"They must be planning a full-strike invasion above. I don't think the entire Midgard forces is prepared for such an army," said Gabrielle, "Everyone will get slaughtered."

Nida heard what his friend's say but decided to ignore them. There were so many of them. After he recalled the previous battle above, it seemed that was only a spectacle of the Orkish army and not even the Pronteran Calvary could have stopped that attack. Nida felt his heartbeat increased by the minute he thinks of what will happen to the world above. He then thought about the chain of events he went through so far. Was it fate for them to find this army or just pure luck? That was entirely up to them to decide. Now Nida knows what he has to do next – get out and warn the forces above.

"We have to warn everyone above," said Nida, "At least they can be prepared when the invasion comes."

"Great, I don't see an exit sign!" said Zack sarcastically.

Nida rolled his eyes, annoyed with Zack's sarcasm and stupid humor.

"Why don't you dig up a tunnel out of here?" suggested Gabrielle.

"I'm not sure how far we are from the surface,"

"Friggin" great" yelled Zack, "We are all going to die then."

"Don't say that!" exclaimed Gabrielle.

We are all going to die? Might be, thought Nida. It seems he didn't have much options or any idea on what to do. If he can't warn everyone above and that leaves only one thing.

"We'll have to stop the army ourselves then," said Nida, his eyes fixed on the huge bonfire hanging above.

Both Zack and Gabrielle froze for a moment and then look at each other. Zack then pointed out to the entire army "You're kidding right? I mean the three of us against that!"

"Look, I know it seems impossible. But I think I have a plan…"

"What are you going to do, dig up a whole to cause a huge earthquake?" snorted Zack.

"Shut up Zack!" said Gabrielle, "Have faith in Nida!"

Have faith in Nida? That's a new one he thought.

"So what's the plan?" asked Gabrielle.

"Well, I'm going to climb all the way up there," he pointed out to the huge bonfire, "And try to cut the ropes."

Zack gave a dumbfounded look and turned back to Nida. "You know what, I take it back. You are crazy!"

"You have a better idea?" asked Nida.

"Nah I like it. Crazy but at least it has some meaning to it," replied Zack with a grin, "So you're gonna climb up there. What do we have to do?"

Nida raised an eyebrow and glanced up at his two friends. "Er, I haven't thought about that yet. I guess you should sit back and watch what I do."

"Crap, you're going to get all the friggin' glory!" laughed Zack.

"We can all just say we did it together after it's done," smiled Nida, "Agreed?"

"Well if it's going to be that way. I'll lend you a hand with the blessings of a Priestess," sang Gabrielle liking Nida's idea and possibly his courage.

"You need anything from me?" asked Zack.

Nida looked around trying to find something, "Protect her."

Zack grinned and nodded.

Gabrielle casted Nida everything she knew back at the church. From Blessings until the song of Kyrie Eleison. She wished she could do better but Nida said it was enough and thanked her for her efforts. The three of them split, leaving Zack and Gabrielle to tend towards the outcold Gregory. Nida moved ahead slowly avoiding contact with any Orcs. This plan needs to be perfect; his failure will be the doom of mankind. Nida used his entire skills of stalking and the likes, he hid behind the rocks and in the shadows and then moved on to get a better spot to climb. Gabrielle's blessing was a great help; it made the challenge much more easier.

Nida spot a great place for him to climb but it was surrounded with Orcs including the hulkish High Orcs. He remembered facing a few earlier and it wasn't a neat sight. Nida then decided to tunnel his way there and it proved to be a great idea. After awhile a few of the Orcs cleared the area and Nida felt like his plan was going to be a success. He looked around to see what the Orcs were up to and then he saw they were all gathering closer to a huge Orc in the middle – the Orc Lord. Nida ignored them and concentrated on the objective. He took out two daggers and drived one of them into the hard cavern walls and vice-versa with the other. It was the only way to climb.

As he climbed, Nida feared only a few things: breaking his daggers or falling. He tried to erase those thoughts from his mind and continued climbing up. No negative thoughts, he begged to himself. He kept climbing and then suddenly he felt he was going to be all right. As he was about to strike another time he heard a loud roar. He turned around and saw the Orc Lord pointing at him from a far. He's been spotted. He cursed a four-letter word and thought of no other option but to climb up. He was still far away from the bonfire torch, at least a mile or two.

He turned around again to take another look at the Orcs. Then what he saw terried him, the entire archers were at the ready to fire. Nida was feeling like letting go of the daggers he was hanging on to get out of the range but still the drop would kill him instead. Nida looked around for some place safe – but to no avail.

The archers were at the ready only awaiting their Masters' orders.

Is it all over, Nida thought? Is this the way it's going to end?

--------------

The archers were at the ready awaiting for their Masters' orders.

Nida felt it was all over – he failed saving mankind just the way he failed to tell how he felt about Gabrielle. But then he had no regrets. She had kind of open up to him even though it was going to end this way. He just wished he could tell her.

Then the Orc Lord let out another roar - a signal to fire.

Thousands of arrows were shot into the air all aiming towards Nida. Dying by a rain of arrows, he thought. What a way to die. He closed his eyes trying not to see how close the missiles of death were until someone shouted "PNEUMA!"

A misty green cloud appeared out of nowhere covered Nida. The Orcs were stunned to see what had happened. The green mist eventually cleared and shockingly to them Nida was alive. Even he could not believe it himself. Nida was saved; he looked around and spotted his lifesaver. It was Gabrielle – his miracle in flesh and blood.

"Nida! Hurry up!" yelled Zack from a far.

Nida nodded and then continued to climb. He thanked that he didn't let go off the daggers.

The Orc Lord turned around and located the two troublemakers. He let out a loud roar and then ordered his minions to charge after the two. Like a river of death they charged against Zack and Gabrielle. Zack turned to Gabrielle to find a solution.

"You know you can used that err Pneuma right about now!" exclaimed Zack.

"That spell was only for projectiles!" said Gabrielle.

"Now you tell me!"

Nida looked around and saw his friends being the center of attention now. He looked up from where he's hanging. He had a clear view of the rope hanging the torch. His only solution: hurl a dagger to cut the ropes and save them. Nida took a few deep breaths; he can't afford to miss this. He closed his eyes and prayed and then finally he tossed one of the daggers hard towards the rope.

The dagger spinned like a saw-blade, Nida had it planned out. The dagger spinned and eventually cut the ropes and the bonfire torch came crashing down from the sky. The Orc Lord looked and saw what was coming for him and his Horde. The torch crashed down and the Horde was set ablaze by the oil and flames. All of them were now running a mock trying to flee for their lives instead of taking Zack and Gabrielle's.

Nida did it – he saved them and the world. He gave a sigh of relief.

Zack helped Gabrielle to a higher ground to avoid the flames; that was rushing down through the cavern. Most of the Horde perished while the survivors ran deep back into the dungeons probably to live and fight another day.

After a few moments later, Nida got back down. He felt like he never wants to climb again. He rejoined with his friends only to be welcomed by a big hug from Gabrielle. He turned and noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Gregory?" he asked.

"We hid him somewhere safe," said Gabrielle, "Just before we went out to help you.

"Oh, I see."

"Hey man! You're a friggin' hero!" said Zack excitedly, "Wait until I tell the others!"

Nida could simply laugh at the notion.

"Nah I couldn't do it without you guys," he said.

"But you were the one doing everything!" said Gabrielle, "You were the one to save us all!"

"It was nothing," he replied with a grin, "I was kinda afraid back there. Hell I almost died if not for you!"

Gabrielle laughed. Nida turned around to find Zack but he seemed to have dissapeared. The Blacksmith returned with Gregory where they had hid him. He was still woozy from Nida's punch.

"So shall we get out of here?" Zack suggested.

Both Nida and Gabrielle nodded. Finally they were going home.

------

A few days later, everything was pretty back to normal.

Nida eventually went back to being a loner. After that last adventure, he felt like taking his life much more easier. After getting out of the dungeons, everyone was pretty much happy to see him back alive including the others. Everyone was stunned when they heard how Nida saved them all. To those who did not believe the tale went to check out the huge torch he cut loose and eventually discovered it and a few thousand burned corpses. Nida pretty much didn't care what they believe, as long as him and his friends are alright that's all that matters. He wasn't much of a fame and glory seeker in the first place. He was now known as a great hero.

Gabrielle returned to the Pronteran Church the day after she got out. She prayed and thanked how the Lord had blessed her and everything. She also became a public figure among the people in the Church and also the Pronteran community. Word of how she helped the great Nida in his plan spread like wild fire. And most of them she had to be modest and tell a different side of the story.

Zack's business couldn't have been much better. After knowing he was one of those who saved Midgard, almost everyone wanted to buy his goods and get a chance to talk to him. Because of that Zack needed to hire his brothers to help him most of the time. He couldn't have been much happier.

Not much is known about Gregory, just that he was taken back home right after everyone got out. Despite the events that happened, Nida made him look like a hero by saying he selflessly defended everyone from being attacked. Until know Nida hasn't received word from him.

Back in Al De Baran, the usual spot beside the river.

"So hero… how does it feel?" laughed Ariel.

Nida glanced up and smiled. "Great, I never felt better!"

"Aha! Well is that sarcasm or what?"

"Guess!" he grinned.

Ariel rolled her eyes and sat beside him. "So where is your boyfriend?"

"Wha?"

"Kahran, silly-rabbit."

"Oh I guess, he's gone back to Morroc I suppose," Nida replied, scratching his head, "Why?"

"Darn, he was supposed to go take me hunting!" she scoffed. Ariel then rolled her eyes and turned towards Nida, "So, Nida! You free now or later?"

Nida backed away a few inches from her, "Well… my schedule is kinda tight right now."

"Yeah right," she said, "I'm sure you have lot's of things to do like sitting down on your butt and watch the clouds!"

"Well I'm too lazy to take you out hunting!" exclaimed Nida, "Besides why do I have to?"

"Because you're cute?" she said sheepishly.

Nida blushed but kept his cool not intending to lose to her, "I wonder how you manage to convince Kahran to help you?"

"I just ask him,"

Nida frowned at Ariel sensing that wasn't really the truth. She sighed and gave in, "Alright, alright… I just put up a cute face for him!"

"Figures!" chuckled Nida, "Well I guess I'll have to take you hunting then."

"I'd thought you never say so. But why the sudden change of mind?"

"I'm bored!" he said with a grin.

"Silly-rabbit," Ariel said.

Nida led Ariel somewhere in deep parts of Comodo where the Alligators are neat and friendly, sort of. Despite the fact he hates to take care of others, Ariel was an exception. She wasn't really the stupid and boring party members who would have replied the same thing over and over again. She has a great personality and clearly fun to be with.

"Hey, I wanna know…" Ariel asked, "Why didn't you tell her you love her?"

Nida frozed, "Who?"

"Gabrielle!!!" sanged Ariel, "The love of your life!"

Nida rubbed his nose and smiled, "Nah, she's better off without me. I mean despite everything I went with her I realized she's better of just being my friend."

"Really, why so?"

"Well since, I don't know. I can't imagine being with her forever a few days ago," he explained.

"Hmm, sounds retard-ic," she giggled.

"Rub it in," he snorted, "Well I don't see why you shouldn't be with Kahr."

She turned around and frowned. "Like I told you before, I love him like a brother."

Nida gave her a blank look at then just nodded. Nida caught the attention of an Alligator and then fend him off while Ariel killed it. She strodded and bent over to pick up the loot it dropped. Usually Nida doesn't pay much attention but suddenly he can't stop looking at Ariel. Ariel knew she was being watched and turned back towards Nida.

"Nida! What's with the look on your face!" she yelled.

"Er… huh?" he mumbled, "Oh sorry I was thinking about something."

"Yeah right, you were practically looking at my body! Pervert!" she yelled and tossed the loot at him.

"Ow! That hurt!" he cried.

"Help! I'm with a pervert! A rapist!" she laughed and began running around frantically.

"Hey come back here!" said Nida and chased after her.

The two of them practically all over the place and eventually manage to grab but only to fall into a small pond. She turned towards him and laugh, how silly they were. Nida however didn't find anything to laught about, he just sulked.

"Great! Now we're all soaking wet," he complained.

"Ah relax," she said, "Look at it this way, at least you get to take a bath!"

"Excuse me, I take a bath five times a day!"

"How neat you are then," she giggled.

"Bah!" he scoffed and splashed the water.

Ariel could only giggle seeing the look on Nida's face. He looked cute when he's angry. Then she just stood close to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was stunned and then gave her a dumb look, "What was that for?"

"Saying I'm sorry," she smiled.

Nida knew there was something about Ariel he couldn't figure it out. She was perfect. And like it or not, his heart was sealed with a kiss.

the end finally


End file.
